Forms or manikins to display clothing or other merchandise are models of complete human bodies or parts thereof, often of life-size proportions. It is difficult to dress such forms unless the limbs are detachable.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,028,058 discloses a manikin with truncated legs, swiveling arms, and a detachable head. In manikins with removable parts, at least one leg is often made to be removable, arms are removable, and the torso may be made in two parts. Hands may also be detachable. Bayonet attachments are common means for attaching detachable limbs to forms, wherein a projection on the limb must be inserted into an appropriately shaped hole in the form, and turned for locking into place. U.S. Pat. No. 2,595,485 describes a fastener of this type, as does U.S. Pat. No. 2,081,071. There are numerous drawbacks to this method. The operation of attaching the removable piece must usually be performed blind, i.e. under the clothing. Often, once the removable piece is locked into position, it cannot be changed so as to place the limbs in various expressive attitudes. Further, if the limb is bumped, it may be easily broken, or the entire form knocked over and damaged.
One attempt to solve these problems is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,717, which provides joints for manikins which use sandwich magnets to keep the limbs in place. Male and female contours are used to provide mating surfaces, and once the joint is in place, it does not rotate. A drawback of this device is that the sandwich magnets do not provide sufficient depth-of-pull to keep the limb from being easily knocked off by customers and store personnel by bumping when the form is in use. If the limb is bumped with sufficient force to overcome the on-contact strength of the magnet, the limb will simply fall off. Further, the limb must be positioned with greater accuracy for attachment, since the sandwich magnet does not exert much force at a distance therefrom to pull the limb into place when it has been placed approximately in the correct position. This device may allow limbs to be positioned in two positions 180 degrees apart, but does not allow for positioning in attitudes between these extremes. Moreover, it is difficult to provide sufficient strength with the sandwich magnets described in that patent for secure attachment at small joints such as wrists and ankles, and the weight to strength ratio of such sandwich magnets is not good.
A lightweight means for attaching removable limbs to a form is needed which allows the limbs to be easily seated into place when the operator moves them into approximate alignment, which holds with sufficient force that the limbs are not easily knocked off by being bumped, but which does allow for detachment of the limbs when sufficient force is applied which would otherwise knock over and damage the entire form.
All publications referred to herein are incorporated by reference to the extent not inconsistent herewith.